Tau is a well-known human protein that can exist in phosphorylated forms (see, e.g., Goedert, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 85:4051-4055(1988); Goedert, EMBO J. 8:393-399(1989); Lee, Neuron 2:1615-1624(1989); Goedert, Neuron 3:519-526(1989); Andreadis, Biochemistry 31:10626-10633(1992). Tau has been reported to have a role in stabilizing microtubules, particularly in the central nervous system. Total tau (t-tau, i.e., phosphorylated and unphosphorylated forms) and phospho-tau (p-tau, i.e., phosphorylated tau) are released by the brain in response to neuronal injury and neurodegeneration and have been reported to occur at increased levels in the CSF of Alzheimer's patients relative to the general population (Jack et al., Lancet Neurol 9: 119-28 (2010)).
Tau is the principal constituent of neurofibrillary tangles, which together with plaques are a hallmark characteristic of Alzheimer's disease. The tangles constitute abnounal fibrils measuring 10 nm in diameter occurring in pairs wound in a helical fashion with a regular periodicity of 80 nm. The tau within neurofibrillary tangles is abnormally phosphorylated (hyperphosphorylated) with phosphate groups attached to specific sites on the molecule. Severe involvement of neurofibrillary tangles is seen in the layer II neurons of the entorhinal cortex, the CA1 and subicular regions of the hippocampus, the amygdala, and the deeper layers (layers III, V, and superficial VI) of the neocortex in Alzheimer's disease. Hyperphosphorylated tau has also been reported to interfere with microtubule assembly, which may promote neuronal network breakdown.
Tau inclusions are part of the defining neurophathology of several neurodegenerative diseases including Alzheimer's disease, frontotemporal lobar degeneration, progressive supranuclear palsy and Pick's disease.